


Merthur Smut Short Story - Part 1

by serenity_dixon



Series: Fandom One-Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenity_dixon/pseuds/serenity_dixon





	

“Gaius!”  
Arthur looked ready to burst when walking into the physician’s quarters and Gaius knew why. Merlin hadn’t turned up to work this morning.  
“Yes Sire?”  
“Have you seen my useless servant?”  
“Yes, he’s… out gathering herbs for me.”  
“Gathering herbs?”  
Gaius nodded, he couldn’t exactly tell Arthur that Merlin was talking to The Great Dragon about Albion’s future.  
“He’s in the tavern, isn’t he?”  
“No sire…”  
“Well tell Merlin when you see him that I’m looking for him.”  
“Of course Sire.”  
Once Arthur stormed out of the room, Gaius moved over to his chair and sat patiently for Merlin to return. An hour later, Merlin snuck through the door, hoping not to find Arthur whilst going back to where he lived. He didn’t want a punishment like last time, he still had the purple bruises littering his collar bone, and blue fingerprint marks on his bony hips. The raven-haired boy smiled and shook his head. Arthur would never do that again; it was just a once-off Merlin told himself.  
Gaius looked at Merlin in complete bewilderment, the poor boy was talking to himself, something about ropes and Arthur.  
“Merlin?”  
“Yes Gaius?”  
“Are you feeling well? You were mumbling about Arthur and ropes?”  
“Uh, it was nothing. I should go see Arthur, I didn’t bring him his breakfast.”  
“Yes, he was here an hour ago.”  
“Bye Gaius!”  
Merlin rushed out the door, blowing off papers in the process. 

“Arthur,” Merlin walked through Arthur’s door without knocking. “I’m sorry that I’m late.”  
Arthur was nowhere to be seen, however what struck Merlin as unusual was that his bed was made, the clothes were put away and his armour was already laid out, clean and polished to perfection. On closer inspection of Arthur’s room, there was three lengths of ropes and a piece of leather laying on the bed. Merlin moved to sit down at Arthur’s table, but before he sat down, he heard footsteps coming from behind him.  
“Please do sit Merlin, it must be tiring being at the tavern all morning”  
“I wasn’t at the tavern; I was gathering herbs for Gaius!” Merlin protested  
Merlin spun around, facing Arthur. The young warlock looked down to see that Arthur was topless, trousers undone and bare-footed. Merlin felt a blush coming over his cheeks, as Arthur knew that Merlin liked him this way.  
“Going a bit red Merlin?” Arthur sniggered. He remembered that the last punishment was very pleasurable. Although Merlin had the marks all over his body, Arthur’s marks were on the inside of his thighs, purple and blue covering every inch with a bite mark here and there.  
“Of course not prat. Now I’m actually going to go to the tavern and forget whatever is happening here.”  
“Merlin get on the bed with your ridiculous brown jacket and neck chief off.”  
Merlin only nodded, in fear of what may come out of his mouth in case he tried to speak.  
When Merlin reached the bed, he took off his jacket but left the piece of fabric tied around his neck there, as he knew it would annoy Arthur. Climbing onto the bed, and lying flat on his back, Arthur came across him and straddled his hips. Reaching to grab the rope, Merlin took this opportunity to take off his top.  
“I thought I told you to take that stupid thing off”  
Merlin grinned in response.  
“Still it can be useful…”  
It was Arthur’s turn to grin as he pulled the red fabric up into Merlin’s mouth, using it as a gag instead of a neck scarf. He also managed to grab a piece of rope, and held it in one hand. Whilst using his other hand to guide Merlin’s arms above his own head and tied them together with the piece of rope. Arthur started to attack Merlin’s neck, kissing slowly just underneath the jawline, then moving behind his ear where he left a new purple mark, licked up to his ear and gave a bite on the lobe. When Merlin was moaning and squirming underneath him, Arthur sat back up.  
“Ar... Ar...” Merlin panted  
“What was that Merlin? You've got a little something in your mouth.”  
Arthur removed Merlin's gag to allow him to speak/ “Sire, p-please…”  
Arthur gave a smirk, placed the gag back in place and started to suck on Merlin’s collarbone, determined to make even more marks to join the other ones he had left last time. He could feel and see Merlin’s arms desperately trying to move and wriggle out of the restraints.  
“Arthur?” A voice called outside the door.  
“Not now, I’m busy Morgana!”  
Arthur started to kiss down Merlin’s chest, leaving a purple mark here and there, and reaching his belly button when Morgana called out again.  
“Uther’s looking for you!”  
“Fine!”  
Arthur collapsed next to Merlin, grunting in annoyance and got up to untie Merlin from the rope and removed his neck chief from his mouth leaving Merlin breathless.  
“This will continue later. Meet me here at sundown.”  
Arthur disappeared behind his screen, and Merlin tried to find his top on the floor, put it on and left without his jacket. It would be his excuse to collect it later.


End file.
